Example embodiments of inventive concepts relate to a dehumidification system, and more particularly, to a dehumidification system performing dehumidification function efficiently while circulating indoor air.
Conventional methods of dehumidifying indoor air are ventilating indoor air, using a dehumidifying agent, and cooling using a compressor. The ventilating indoor air is recirculation of a part of indoor air and providing outdoor air into indoor air, which has limitation to reduce the humidity due to high humidity of recirculated air.
The method of using a dehumidifying agent is absorbing moisture in air by using a moisture absorbent such as silica gel adsorbing moisture, which has limitation to reduce the humidity by removing a relatively small amount of moisture in the enclosed space. Also, conventional methods of using a dehumidifying agent or hydrophile coating layer necessarily accompany phase change during condensation process, accordingly resulting in generation of condensation heat.
The method of cooling using a compressor is capable of dehumidification with regards to mass air by removing moisture of indoor air by condensing with a refrigeration cycle, but consuming significant power and generating condensation heat during condensation performance may be problems.